In the touch screen technology, a display scanning can be implemented in a time-sharing driving mode, i.e., performing a pixel scanning in a driving stage, stopping a scanning signal from being outputted in a touching stage and continuing to output the scanning signal to scan pixels after the touching stage terminates. A gate driving circuit in the prior art is in general composed of multiple shift register units connected in series and each of the multiple shift register units correspondingly outputs a driving signal for a gate line, and thus in the process of outputting the scanning signal, the interrupt of the scanning signal output will cause picture discontinuity due to a relatively long touching stage, thereby causing the occurrence of bad display of products.